Various challenges are associated with manufacturing high voltage housings at wafer level and exist for the production of semiconductor power modules. Normally, organic polymer materials may be used for component encapsulation, for example, the encapsulation of integrated circuit chips (ICs). These organic polymer materials may exhibit a limited dielectric strength and creep resistance. These electrical parameters may suffer or decrease significantly, especially in combination with moisture. As a result, chip-housings, for example, for high-voltage applications, may have restricted or limited usability.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show chip packages 110, 120, which may include transistor outline (TO)-housing packages, such as DPAK and D2 Pak. Grooves 102 may be manufactured in mold material 104 to increase creepage resistance.